


Beyond

by Katherine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Everything around him is misty and blue-tinted, blurred.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



Everything around him is misty and blue-tinted, blurred by how far he has left life. The details of the universe do not matter. All that matters is Rey, solidly here with him. Dimly, he can hear people, and knows that they are behind Rey, at a distance. Not a crowd, but two or three human voices, and the beeps and stuttering of droids. She has a life there, but is taking this time with him. She is in his arms, her mouth against his, soft and intent, the kiss stretching. He is past death, beyond it, and needs only Rey.


End file.
